New Hope
by Shiningspirit
Summary: Yellowfang's side of the story on the fight with Firepaw and why she decided to join ThunderClan. One-shot. Please R&R.


Yellowfang

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or the parts from the story.

Note: I don't have the book (Into the wild) with me so the fight between Firepaw and Yellowfang will be different. (maybe very different) I'll do my best to remember the part in the story.

* * *

"You're now exiled from ShadowClan. If any cat sees you in our territory, you will be killed." Brokenstar, the ShadowClan leader announced, his voice dark and menacing.

I walked slowly towards the entrance of the camp, stunned by what I had just heard.

My name is Yellowfang and I was ShadowClan's medicine cat.

I had fallen in forbidden love with the former leader, Raggedstar and we had kits together.

Only one survived.

The kit is Brokenstar.

The cat that had exiled me.

I had brought a traitorous murderer to the world.

Brokenstar (then brokenpaw/ tail) killed ruthlessly.

Shedding innocent blood and taking precious lives in his quest for power.

I was just been exiled for something I had not done.

The cats of ShadowClan had thought that I had killed kits of my clan, but it was Brokenstar who had killed them.

He blamed me for the murder.

In order to escape capture and possibly death, I had to cross the border.

Peering out from the trees of Shadow Clan territory, I saw a flame colored tom, an apprentice by the looks of him, searching for prey.

The kittypet smell on his fur was unmistakable.

_Fighting him will be easy. _I thought.

I crossed the border, careful to keep downwind of him.

I froze as he looked around, clearly confused.

Seizing my chance, I leaped on him and dug my claws into his pelt.

He yowled in shock as I bit down on his neck and tasted blood.

I almost recoiled at the stench.

This was one thing I didn't miss about being a warrior.

The apprentice went limp.

I leaned forward and snarled in his ear. "Ha, puny apprentice. Easy prey for Yellowfang."

Suddenly, he reared up and I was thrown clear into the bushes.

I hissed in anger and leaped to my paws.

We locked gazes and started circling each other.

He leaped at me, and remembering my warrior training, I dodged and leaped on him and we rolled in a tangle of teeth and claws.

When we broke apart, I was panting.

The apprentice had a strength I had never seen before.

I leaped a him and managed to bite his tail.

He responded with a blow to my head and a shook my head trying to clear the stars from my eyes.

Suddenly, excruciating pain lanced though my leg as he bit down on it and I snarled.

He leaped back, standing just out of range of my flailing paws.

"Had enough yet." the flame colored tom growled.

"Never." I hissed bravely, trying to rise but I was weakening and I slumped to the ground.

"Kill me. Don't keep me here like this, just kill me."

The flamed tom recoiled in shock. "You want to die?" I could hear the disbelief in his mew.

"Yes, but that's none of your business."

The apprentice looked at me up and down before meowing. "Stay here."

"I'm not going anywhere." I muttered licking my leg.

He was gone before I could finish my sentence.

Briefly I wondered if he was going to get a patrol.

I wanted to run, but I couldn't.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes, and the apprentice reappeared carrying a huge rabbit, which he dropped at my paws.

"Eat."

"Why would I want that kittypet."

He flinched at the comment, but glared at me hostilely. "I'm not even supposed to be doing this. I'm supposed to be hunting for my clan. Are you going to eat it?"

I stared at him for a moment before lowering my head to gulp the rabbit down.

When I was done, I began washing myself.

There were still some pieces of rabbit remaining and I heard the apprentice's belly rumble.

He crouched down and finished the remains of the rabbit.

Moments later, I heard a cats hiss and my fur bristled.

"Patrol." I whispered, closing my eyes as I dreaded for the worst.

I heard the flame colored apprentice mew quietly and I opened my eyes.

A patrol was in front of us and I recognized Bluestar, the clan leader, Lionheart, the deputy, Tigerclaw and Willowpelt, warriors, and there was a warrior and an apprentice that I didn't know.

The warriors discussed something for a moment before Bluestar turned to me. "Can you walk?"

I felt a surge of fury at the comment, hating the fact that I was weak.

"I've still got three legs you know." I snapped.

The blue leader said nothing only giving me a nod but I could detect respect in her eyes.

I summoned all the strength and got to my paws as I was surrounded.

Finally we arrived at the camp.

I had to admit that the journey was making me more tired and sore then ever.

Many cats were staring at us, curious.

Bluestar nodded to a shady area at the base of a huge rock and I sank down, licking my leg.

Spottedleaf, the medicine cat, hurried out with a bundle of herbs in her jaws.

"I can take care of myself." I growled.

Shadow Clan cats are proud and the very feeling, the surge of bitterness at the fact I was weak, hurt my pride.

* * *

(A few days later)

I was settling in well in the camp and every day, the flame colored apprentice brought me fresh kill, mouse bile and herbs.

I had to admit that I was very cranky with him.

I decided that today, I would be a bit nicer. For once.

"Get something for my leg and you can go." I muttered, sleepily as Firepaw finished putting mouse bile on my ticks.

As he left, I stared at the ThunderClan cats in the clearing, keeping my eyes half closed, so that I looked like I was asleep.

I watched as Sandpaw, one of the apprentices brought prey to the elders.

A flash of flame caught my eye and I saw Firepaw, the tom that took care of me and put up with my nasty comments, meow something to Spottedleaf their medicine cat.

I watched as the tom dipped his head in respect to the dappled tortoiseshell.

The ShadowClan cats never showed me much respect ever since Brokenstar became leader.

The scene in front of me was what ShadowClan would have been like, cats respecting others out of loyalty and trust, not fear, cats sharing tongues and not preparing to invade for territory.

This was how I wanted to live and suddenly a new path lay in front of me, gaining the warriors' trust enough to be a member of the clan.

This would be my new life, as Yellowfang, member of ThunderClan.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please check out my other stories. R&R.


End file.
